Memories of the Past
by sg4ever
Summary: At one point in life, we all have to face our past. So do Helen Magnus and Nikola Tesla.


**Well I honestly did not think I would be writing anytime soon. I got used to the idea that maybe my Teslen mojo left me. And I wasn't even upset because Teslen started working on its own as we've all seen in the season four finale. But oh well I suppose things happen. Last night I had a pretty weird Sanctuary dream. And Rogue suggested I should make a fic out of it. So ta-daaaaaa. Sorry if you find it kinda crappy. I have kinda lost my touch. And I've changed my mind a thousand times in the writing process so yeah xD **

**anyway, if you still want to read it after the awful advertising, do it at your own risk :P **

* * *

><p><em>"Will, that is not going to happen. Do you hear me? I have people working on my case. I did not ask you for your help." He insisted on every word.<em>

_"You're looking at 5 to7 years-"_

_"Don't you dare get yourself involved!" He shouted._

_"Years, Dad! Is that what you want?" Will spat back furiously._

_"You stay out of this! Understand me? You stay out of this!"_

_"Stubborn bastard."_

He blinked and in a second he was back at the Sanctuary facing Helen. Henry, Kate and Big Guy were right behind him waiting for a reaction coming from him, anything to let them know he saw what they saw.

"How are you doing this, Magnus?" He asked his mind still partly caught in the glimpse of his past.

"I'm not doing anything." She answered.

But the vision of his father in prison shouting at him was still vivid in his head.

"We're gonna have to isolate you until we figure out what is happening." He told her.

"Do what you need to do Will. But I am not responsible for the pain of your past." Helen replied.

Just as Will was about to speak again, she turned and exited the room. Soon enough, Big Guy followed to lead her to an isolation room.

"What the hell did just happen?" Will asked.

"You saw it too didn't you? When you got near Magnus. A part of your past that's been haunting you." Kate said.

"Dude, ever since the Doc came back from her quest to find the lost tomb of that Mayan king in Honduras, we've been all experiencing that." Henry added.

"Something happened to her over there." Will said. "And we are going to find out what."

Whoever it was at the front door, they were annoying for sure. Or had a finger glued to the bell. And seeing as no one went to open the door as they were all busy, Will had to go himself. He yelled _'I'm coming'_ from the hallway but the uninvited guest didn't seem to care about his assurance too much as he kept ringing the bell. When he opened the door, the first thing he saw was a bottle of red wine and he knew even before hearing that voice who was the uninvited guest.

"Hello my dear, how was the expedi- oh, it's you." Nikola said on a disappointed tone when he finally noticed Will. "No offense Junior, but your face was not the first thing I wanted to see."

"What do you want, Tesla?" He asked hoping to get rid of him quickly.

"Well now, show a little respect to the adults will you, kid, or I'll tell your mommy."

When Will rolled his eyes, he added. "Where is she by the way?"

"Magnus is unavailable for the moment." He answered.

"What do you mean unavailable?" Nikola asked and entered the door pushing Will aside and looking around. "She is always available for me."

"I'm afraid not this time, Tesla. She's not really being herself at the moment so if you could come back later when-"

"What do you mean? Is there something wrong with her?"

"Well she-"

"Are you gargling marbles or something? Where is she? Take me to her."

"All tests came up negative. No induced drugs, no radiations, no unknown substances, no infections. She's clean." Kate said handing a file to Will.

"And so are we." Henry added.

"This doesn't make any sense." Will said. "If Magnus is alright, why is she acting so strange then?"

Big Guy entered the room and they all welcomed him with questioning eyes. All except for Nikola whose eyes were glued to that screen that showed Helen sitting at the table with a blank stare.

"She still refuses to speak." Big Guy said and they all lowered their looks in despair.

"How are we supposed to help her if we have no idea what's wrong with her?" Will spoke.

"I want to talk to her." Nikola said and he finally turned his gaze from the monitor.

"What makes you think she'll talk to you?" Will asked.

"I know her better than anyone in this room so could you stop questioning my judgement? Frankly, I'm offensed. Just let me go in there and we'll see what happens next." Nikola replied.

"Dude, are you sure? Her closure seems to have some nasty effects on us."

"_Dude_, I am the vampire genius around here. I don't appreciate being underestimated." Nikola said and threw Henry a disgusted look.

"Ooookay. Knock yourself out." He replied just before Nikola left the room.

"Hello Helen." He said almost waltzing in the isolated room. She didn't even blink.

"What's with you being so quiet anyway?" He asked as he sat down on the seat on the other side of the table. "Thinking about me, perhaps?"

Her gaze locked on his and a faint smile appeared at the corner of her mouth.

"You know she is not here. Why are you pretending you don't?" She said on a cold tone that wiped Nikola's smirk off his face.

"I was hoping I was wrong." He replied in a serious voice. "Who are you?"

"That is of no importance." The same cold voice replied.

"What have you done to Helen?" Nikola asked.

"She is dreaming."

"Of what?"

"Her past. Her mistakes. Her pain."

"You're torturing her, you bastard! Stop right now!" Nikola shouted.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. She needs to know."

"Know what?" He asked furiously.

"I can not tell you for you would not understand."

By the time Nikola reached for her throat he was already in his vampire form, dark fires spreading in his eyes.

"Listen you freak, if you don't let her go right now, I swear I'll-"

"Do what? The body is hers. You would not harm her." The cold voice replied.

Nikola's angry look locked on her blank stare.

"I said I can not tell you. But I can show you." The voice said and in a blink of an eye they weren't in the isolation room anymore and he was looking stupid trying to threaten nothing more than air in front of him. But soon enough he heard a desperate cry. Her cry. He turned and saw her laying on the floor pleading in a hoarse voice.

"The past is not our enemy, mom."

"Ashley, please." She managed to say just before her daughter teleported.

"Helen." He said and rushed to her but she wasn't able to focus on anything but her pain.

"She's dead! She's bloody dead! My daughter! Ashley!" She sobbed and as Nikola tried to hold her in a comforting embrace, she hit his chest with her fists. However he tightened his embrace and whispered soothing words in her ear, words she could not hear but calmed her down eventually.

"Helen." Nikola shook her when her sobbing became just a silent cry.

She finally raised her gaze and noticed him.

"Nikola. Ashley... she..."

"- died." Nikola finished the sentence for her. "Three months ago."

She threw him a confused look.

"Don't you remember?" Nikola asked wiping the tears off her cheeks. "You held the funerals."

Flashes of the last two months played in front of her eyes.

"What happened to me, Nikola?" She eventually asked.

"I don't know. You went on an expedition in Honduras and when you cam back your body was held captive by some sort of energy creature." He tried to explain.

"She is not captive." A voice spoke out of nowhere. "Neither of you is."

"Then why don't you let us go?" Nikola spat back.

"You are free to go wherever you want. But you must first understand."

"Yeah you said that before. Understand what?" Nikola asked.

"She knows." The voice replied and he looked at Helen. "She may not be fully aware of that yet but somewhere deep inside she started to realise."

"What are you talking about?" Helen replied.

But just as she spoke the Sanctuary walls started to fade and soon enough they found themselves in a countryside scenery. She looked around and noticed small yet somehow happy house in the yard beside them. Then she saw the two boys coming down the road. One riding a beautiful stallion, the other one racing around his older brother happily.

"No." Nikola's strangled voice barely broke the silence.

Just one look at the little boy in the road and she knew.

"Come." She said and grabbed Nikola's hand but he was standing paralyzed, his gaze locked on the two boys.

"Nikola, we have to hide. If this works as I think it does, they can't see us. They can't see you."

He didn't hear any of her words but let himself drawn by her behind the huge oak on the edge of the road.

"It's you, isn't it?" She asked when they were finally out of anyone's sight.

"Dane." Was all that he could say for a moment. "It's the day of his death."

She couldn't think of anything worth saying because she knew that whatever she might say would not change the fact that her best friend was about to relive the most tragic event of his life.

"How can I be so stupid?" He finally yelled and tried to go but Helen didn't let him.

"I'm sorry, you can't." She said.

"Leave me alone!" He replied. "I have to go there. I have to stop myself from scaring that horse. I have to stop myself from killing my brother..."

"I can't let you do that, Nikola. Don't you get it? You can't change the past!"

"Just watch me." He replied but it was already too late as the horse had already knocked Dane to the ground. Young Niko started to cry and ran into the house to call his parents.

"Dane." Nikola said and rushed to his brother lying down the road.

"_Moj brat_." He spoke in a hoarse voice and embraced him. "Don't die! Not because of me _prokleti_!"

"Niko." Dane managed to say. "It's not your fault." He coughed and continued. "Promise me you'll make our parents proud."

"I promise." Nikola replied tears crawling down his face.

Helen had never seen him this devastated. She could feel his pain. The bitter taste of death.

"The past is not your enemy Niko. Remember that." Dane said and fell unconscious.

"Nooo." He said and crashed him to his chest bursting into sobs.

A warm hand touched his shoulder and by the time he raised his gaze, he was once again holding just air between his fingers.

"Are you alright?" Helen asked.

"Did you have you fun? Did you? I had enough of this!" Nikola yelled and rose from the ground. "Show yourself!"

A creature of light and fog materialized in front of them.

"What kind of sick game are you playing?" Nikola asked furiously. "Pick people with an awful past and make them relive it forever?"

"A long past means a great burden." The voice calmly replied. "Both of you have always wondered what you have done if you could go back in time."

"Yes. To save the ones to love not watch them die all over again." Nikola replied.

"But the past can not be changed." Helen spoke.

"No it can not." The energy creature replied. "But the way one feels about it can. Learn from the past but do not let it cloud your mind. Do not chase long lost memories. Create new ones. Happy ones. Cherish the past but don't let it control your life."

All it took was a blink. A blink and he was back at the Sanctuary in the isolated room. He looked at Helen and she met his gaze with a smile.

"Sleeping beauty is back." He said on a cheeky tone but she knew now the amount of feelings that were always hidden behind his remarks and she just couldn't help herself from jumping into his arms and hugging him tight. It was an embrace they both needed. And for the first time in a long time they finally realised how lucky they are to have each other.


End file.
